Thorns of a Red Rose
by penofmischief
Summary: [Duel.Kingdom.AU] When the bond of Yuugi & his friends begins to worry him, Pegasus ups the stakes in his tournament in hopes of severing it. But he was completely unaware that he would break his heart by shattering one of a 14 year old girl's. [ShizPeg]
1. Prologue: The Way the Mind Works

**Author Note:** Okay, I have another To Freeze Her Heart styled story for you. Once again, if you haven't read the original manga—you are going to have a MAJORLY tough time reading this fiction. How can you help yourself? By going to your book store (Borders or Barnes and Noble 'll do _just_ "fine"), and reading Yu-Gi-Oh Graphic Novels 1-7 (the ones with the pretty little "yellow" numbers on them—yeah!) and then the Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Graphic Novels for a better understanding of this particular fiction. However, unlike To Freeze Her Heart, this story has an entirely different coupling—though the heroine remains the same. This is an Opticshipping fiction (if you didn't know that by now—then you should really consider reading the fiction summary first!) which (for a more generalized choice of words) is Pegasus x Shizuka (aka Serenity). If this coupling scares you—well, then I suggest finding something else to read. (In fact, if it does scare you, well—I wonder why in the world you clicked on the link in the first place). Cheerio!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just a fan-girl who has gone through various fan evolution stages (including the infamous Mary Sue phase (which lasted for a terrible reign of two years tops) and for a small period of time, the Fan-Brat phase. Hmmm. Wonder when the emo stage 'll come?) and has managed to (for the most) maintain 1 of her entire sanity. Thanks.

* * *

**Plot:** Alternate Universe! (Duelist Kingdom) When the unity and bond of Yuugi and his friends begins to worry him, Pegasus decides to increase the stakes of his dreaded tournament in hopes of severing it. However, by doing so, he was completely unaware that he would break his own heart by shattering one belonging to that of a fourteen year old girl.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Action Adventure/Drama/Tragedy

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Pegasus  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)

* * *

**Warning:** T(PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For cursing, drug use, and implications of suicide.

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

Thorns of a Red Rose  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Prologue-  
**"The Way the Mind Works"

* * *

Before picking up the next document (one that was neatly stacked on top of a nice little pile on the table before me) I sigh wistfully, and then reach up to rub the edges of my temples, moaning in slight disarray from the un-fulfillment of my little homework session. 

This little chore I have just recently come up was (so far) getting me absolutely nowhere in my quest for obtaining certain knowledge on my latest adversary's comrades. Though the data itself was easily accessible, and my servants are more than willing to comply as long as I invest a small portion of my infamous affluence into fattening their own pockets—I still cannot trust them to do anything completely right. For in the end, it is my own decision and my own hand that will get me through the gates of my own success—and I can't afford to have an imbecile severe it. For this is one of those cases which is too important to be left up to anyone else.

Granted, I never really expected to be up so late this evening. In addition, I had never even considered slaving over the mountains of data before I have even moved the first of my pawns across my chess-board. Yet, here I am—beginning to spin the threads of my web that will catch my one desire—and I can't afford to have anyone destroy it. Every part is of this plan is crucial in order to grasp the fruit of its success—the fruit I hunger for… "crave" for.

Though I have desired this dream for quite some time now—I have never actually thought about finding the means of obtaining it.

Then, just a few months ago, when I heard news that my dear old companion from the next hemisphere had slipped into something greatly resembling a that of diabetic coma (and for a minor note (I've done my homework—I can tell you that much at least) the doctors have had absolutely no clue as to what caused such a drastic physical change in the young corporate president)—the pieces finally came into place.

It was so easy—so simple—I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it sooner. Millions of plans swarmed into my mind, each one bearing its positives and negatives and proved to be as complicated as the next—but I knew that in the end, only one of them would get me to my goal—only one of them would keep me on the road to victory.

It's not difficult to understand, though—and it all depends on the people, other than yourself, of course. First, you must find those who are willing to help. Then, the ones who are willing to betray your enemy for reasons only you could come up with. Perform this correctly, and your adversary will never know what hit them. Last but not least, (and this is the best part) the ones whom in which you string alone, can play with and then _dispose_ of, as if they never meant a thing to you.

But that's a lie—for these people are the most crucial of your unwitting pawns to guide across the chess-board. Some people never grasp though, and its because of that, that the most costly mistakes are made.

It is actually quite ironic—because one of my more crucial pawns, was actually the person who gave birth to this new task of mine. He doesn't realize this yet but if it wasn't for him—I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far. Hell, it's thanks to that little brat that the iron door has finally opened. The iron door, being the washed up Kaiba Seto—who now sleeps with his eyes open, his mouth ajar (and perhaps with a little bit of salvia traveling down from the crack of his lips)—yet he does not see and speak. I wonder—if I was to look upon his face in his current state, would I even recognize the man before me? I met him once—a little less than a year ago, and I feel safe to say that this coma probably hasn't done a thing to change him. Yes, I'm pretty sure he's still the same, boring, silent, stoned little boy I met while watching a former pawn get _his_ by sending a little child to do my work (another story, which I'm almost sure you have read in the papers—hah, it still makes me chuckle every now and then)—it can't be worse.

Now normally, I would think that dragging his kid into my plans would be enough—I've done it before, with so many people and each one of them fulfilling their usefulness—

—but there is something about _this_ one that _worries _me.

I didn't tell you how he triumphed over my little "friend" now did I? Well—it is something you shall know now. It wasn't for his own skin (which many were almost positive was going to be "tanned" once Kaiba was done with him), or for his pride or even his reputation for that matter (quite shocking, I must say) or anything else even relatively similar to maintaining his own personal benefits. No, it was something else entirely.

He did it for one purpose, and it was for the people he cared about. No. There was no catch, or angle to that reason. **(A/N 1)**

He did it for his _friends…_

And with a motivation that strong and that unyielding, it guides me over towards the path of concern.

Would there be similar situations to those circumstances while undergoing the process of bringing forth my main ideals? Would the principle of "unity" and "compassion" be a one way road to my unwitting end? Would they stick together, and could that strength and trust have the power to overthrow me when victory is too close to be discarded?

If that was to become a certainty, well… I _cannot _let that happen!

I have now become almost desperate to find anything that could possibly aid me with my latest ideal—to get me through my biggest task that I have ever hoped to accomplish within my life and to be able to rake in its benefits.

After carefully scanning the contents of the third file, I have instantly come to the conclusion that I would be disappointed before I even finished it. After all, three quarters of the more crucial data had given me that impression so far. Setting it down on the edge of a steadily growing pile, I grunt slightly, and reach delicately out for my wine glass—wishing to find some comfort from within these hard times.

Damnit… _That_ one wasn't of any value. What good is kidnapping a person's family members when they are barely around that person to begin with? The poor child has already been victim to neglect and melancholy (I actually somewhat pity the young woman—but only just), so it wouldn't be much of a difference if her parents were taken away.

As for the previous one—I think I might actually be doing that young man a favor—taking his family away. For according to the records, he apparently hates his older sister and nephew with an unrivaled flaming passion and I read something about "betrayal" during a familiar incident involving them. **(A/N 2)** Why heck, he'd probably even _worship_ me if I was to do away with them. I respect loyalty—but I have no time for that now.

Mazaki Anzu… Bakura Ryou… Honda Hiroto. All _worthless._ They couldn't give me want I wanted. That left only one file—and it just so happens that this is the one in which I possess complete _confidence_ in.

Why did I think that, though? Was it on a gut instinct? A whim, perhaps? Or maybe, it was only due to my remarkable intuition, or rather, my special _talent_ I have recently obtained that has flourished greatly within the past few years or so, nevertheless—something tells me that _this_ one will give me the information I want—and with _outstanding_ results.

Reaching over for the last one, I open up the documents, and my remaining eye slowly scans the content, hoping to find something of value.

Then—at last—I spot the mark of my salvation.

Shortly after discovering this bit of juicy-news (and becoming somewhat acquainted with it, at that) a ruthless smirk slowly forms upon my face—as I milk in the long-awaited benefits of what seems to have become a somewhat stressful assignment.

So… The loyal knight has a sister? Hmmm… And not just a sister, but a _younger_ one. Hmph. How very touching.

Kawai Shizuka—Fourteen years of age, blood type "O," of poor/under average class, auburn hair, chocolate eyes, five foot three… **(A/N 3)**

Then I notice something else on the profile—something which took barely any time to catch my eye and attention. An information grid, which had check-marks next to various questions, indicating she is of that particular nature. She was apparently marked for the following: Minor… (well, obviously) Single (I expected no more of her) and… "disabled?"

I lower the file briefly, allowing this little bit of information to sink through. Then, a moment following that, my lips parts and I find myself licking my upper lip slowly, as something instantly comes to mind.

It is of universal knowledge that when someone is barred from common-place advantages (depending on that of that person's own physical "fault"), that there are nearly a thousand different ways to take advantage of them—and the best part about that is because it is so easy to do so in the first place. Whether it is simple naiveté or because they are incapable of defending themselves, it isn't at all complicated. People who are without something precious to them are often desperate, or at least gullible—making this all the more easier for me.

Still—I couldn't help but wonder what this little Princess in the tower has…? Setting my wine glass down, and turning over the page, I briefly scan over the contents of her medical card, and find out the very nature of her substantial weakness.

_Blindness._

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** Yeah, I know that in episode one, Yuugi was fighting for his grandfather—who Kaiba actually put in the emergency room. (sweat drop) Woah. However, in the manga (which this fiction is based on—yes, another To Freeze Her Heart styled story) it was different. Yuugi's friends (which (during the battle of Kaiba) consisted of only Anzu and Jounouchi—Honda actually wasn't there, he had a few problems in issue number IV—read the graphic novel for more details) were being held hostage by two of the Kaiba's guards (which actually consisted of Saruwatari—who was a spy sent by Pegasus, and some other guy), who were holding guns up to their heads. They would have been shot if Yuugi hadn't taken on Kaiba—and also (just a hunch) I feel pretty safe to say that if Yuugi had lost, Kaiba would have had their brains blown out.

**Author Note 2 –** In case you are wondering, this paragraph was describing Honda. Honda's known family consists of an older sister, who has a son named Johji, who is a _real_ pain in the ass. He also has a female dog (would say bitch—but I don't want you to get the wrong idea) named "Blanky"—who appears in the Dungeon Dice saga in the manga. Anyway, notice that I said something about betrayal. Well, that is because Johji is a big-fan of Kaiba and during the Death-T saga, he openly deceives Yuugi and co in favor of pleasing his idol (which actually doesn't work out too well for him) much to their dislike. For more information, please (for the last- freaking- time) read the manga.

**Author Note 3 –** Most of this information is real, some of it isn't. Knock yourself on trying to guess—I don't really care though.

* * *

**Random Note: **Yeah… I know all you Anzu-fans are being really impatient with me right now—but don't worry—because that Vexshipping fiction is coming out licitly-split. Also, I am revamping In Darkness's Grasp, making it better than it was before. Hopefully I will be able to share that new content with you, but for now… I want to get some sleep. For I am very, very tired. 


	2. Chapter 1: Ill Fated Messages

**Author Note: **In this fiction—we are once again only following the manga. So you will see some major differences in this chapter that you didn't see in the anime. I recall, that Jounouchi viewed the video tape featuring Shizuka by himself, right? That is not the case here—because it was different in the manga—they were actually together as a group (group which includes Anzu, Yuugi, Honda and Ryou. Anyway, I stopped collecting the English version of the manga now (because VIZ has way too many goddamned errors while rushing to release the series—damn it! What happened to the "quality?") and have switched to the actual Japanese manga now (Has obtained Japanese volumes 1-20, and understands a majority of what they are actually saying, so yeah) so maybe you will see some more differences, but I dunno. (Don't worry, I'll try to refrain from the otaku-fan-girl crap—LOL!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything even somewhat related to his franchise. Now, would you leave me alone? I was trying to come up with a semi-decent disclaimer and you blew it by asking me now. Remember this when I write the next chapter… _Dumb-ass_… (pauses—rolls all over the floor laughing)

* * *

**Plot:** Alternate Universe! (Duelist Kingdom) _When the unity and bond of Yuugi and his friends begins to worry him, Pegasus decides to increase the stakes of his dreaded tournament in hopes of severing it. However, by doing so, he was completely unaware that he would break his own heart by shattering one belonging to that of a fourteen year old girl._

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Action Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Pegasus  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)

* * *

**Warning:** T(PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For cursing, drug use, and implications of suicide.

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

Thorns of a Red Rose  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter One-  
**"Ill-Fated Messages"

* * *

"So, Yuugi… These are the cards you wanted to show us?" 

Yuugi nodded once, before he held up five seemingly ordinary Magic and Wizards trademarked playing cards in a fan-like arrangement, so his four friends could observe them. Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto and Bakura Ryou all leaned forward and stared at them, not knowing what to expect from all of this. After all, it seemed like nothing made perfectly good sense anymore—not after the previous night, anyway. **(A/N 1)**

When a mysterious package had arrived for Yuugi (which, conveniently enough stood right besides him as they talked) they had no idea they'd be thrown into a world where their heels were placed over their heads. Yet all the same, the parcel had borne doom, taking the form of an seemingly ordinary cassette tape, and they had been gullible enough to insert it into the VCR in order to play it. Now, because of their negligence, they had tumbled head-first down the rabbit-hole, and now, there was only one way to get out of it—and that was through the very man who had sent them their doom in the first place.

After taking a good look at the hand of cards, Bakura looked back at Yuugi and asked, curiously, "Did you happen to see _who_ delivered them?"

Yuugi shook his head a few times, his golden bangs waving back and forth as he swung it from side to side. Shortly afterwards, he looked back over at the window and stated, quietly, "No… They were just tucked between the door and the hedge, and it didn't seem like anyone was waiting for me nearby—if so, he's probably left by now." **(A/N 2)**

Staring at Yuugi's perplexed expression for a few seconds, Honda looked back over at the cards and asked, "And these are all of them?"

Yuugi nodded and stated, "Yes. Further more, each card is apparently some sort of clue to Duelist Kingdom." He abruptly snapped all of the cards together, arranging them so that only one of them was visible. Said "one" featured what looked like a sixteenth century ship treading over a small group of rough-looking waves. "For instance," the young man continued, "This one tells you when and where to go in order to get to Duelist Kingdom."

Anzu gently took it out of his grip (Yuugi complying easily) and read the text underneath the gorgeously painted image. She then looked back at Yuugi and stated, some amount of concern in her voice, "This can't be right. It's saying that the tournament is exactly one week from now—"

Yuugi continued, "Yeah, I have to be at the Domino Peer at 9:30 PM next Saturday night…"

Anzu tightened her grip on the card slightly, before she averted her gaze to the ground and bit her lip. _Yuugi… _she thought quietly to herself.

Yuugi, continuing on, (not noticing the depressed aura surrounding his child-hood friend) stated customarily, "This one however, kind of confuses me though…" He flipped through his collection of cards, eventually pulling out one that featured what looked like a Lego-castle stationed on what seemed like a small patch of ordinary seeming land. "It _says _Duelist Kingdom on it, but—"

Yuugi stopped in mid-sentence as Honda snatched it out of his hand, in order to get a better look at the card based invitation. Yuugi watched as the young lad stared up at the card for a moment longer, before he stated, "What the—? It looks like it's on an island!"

Bakura leaned back slightly before he said, all-knowingly yet politely, "Well—the other card _did _say you were leaving by boat, right?"

As his friends contemplated over this newly introduced information, Yuugi frowned vaguely before he looked back down at the remaining cards. Anzu, finally looking back over at Yuugi after going over all the facts, briefly peered down at the card in his hand but instantly noticed something very familiar. She reached back into the box and pulled out a small velvet, maroon colored glove, that had an iron cuff welded on its edge. And on the cuff were ten slots, engraved in a way that looked as though they were shaped like stars. Looking up at her friend, she inquired "Yuugi—this is what's on that card—isn't it?"

Yuugi glanced over at her, and then stated, "Yeah, it is…" He then scooted over towards Anzu, reached into the box and pulled out two tiny metallic objects. Holding the two star-like tokens up, he stated, "These go into the glove, and are supposedly your proof-as-a-duelist." He then frowned slightly, "I'm also willing to bet that they act as your ante when you duel other contestants…"

As Yuugi continued on, his friends listened intently to what he had to say.

However…

Jounouchi sat the farthest away from his friends, biting his lips slightly. Though his friends seemed very into Yuugi's latest burden, they didn't seem to notice his own turmoil. For just the other night, shortly after he had arrived back home from the visit-with-Yuugi-gone-array, he had noticed a very similar parcel sitting quite peacefully on the edge of his doorstep, waiting there as if it were just for him. Now, seeing as his father couldn't afford anything to be shipped to them, it had to have come from somewhere else, and now—whatever had been inside the package, was now resting comfortably within his backpack, _waiting _for Jounouchi's complete and undivided attention.

"After finishing up with the last two cards, Yuugi looked back over at Jounouchi and smiled brightly, "Anyway, Jounouchi-kun—what was it that you wanted to show us, huh?"

Jounouchi looked up at Yuugi and paled slightly, his fingers digging into the carpet in Yuugi's living room. _That's_ _right,_ he rationalized. He had mentioned the item he had received to Yuugi, earlier—but… Even so, how could he—

Anzu asked, curiously, "Jounouchi, what is it?"

Jounouchi let out a small sigh, before murmuring, "Brace yourself, guys…" He unzipped his pack, slowly reached into it, and pulled out something that made Yuugi and a majority of his friends stiffen; a cassette tape. Yuugi started, "Jounouchi—"

Ignoring him, the blonde stated, while staring at the video tape with a seemingly dark expression, "And like yours Yuugi, there was no return label on the original parcel."

Honda heard this and scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes. He looked at Jounouchi and asked, a slight frown on his otherwise handsome features, "What the hell makes you think that the creator of Magic and Wizards would want to contact you, huh?"

Yuugi looked at his ally and said, skeptically, "Now, Honda—"

Interrupting the bickering between her two friends, Anzu kindly pointed out, "Come on… Let's just see what's on it. If it's nothing to worry about, then it's not problem, right?"

After hearing this, Honda looked away and Yuugi nodded once, agreeing to Anzu's suggestion. Then, without another word, Jounouchi stood up and walked on over towards the VCR, popping the tape into the slot and then waited for it to load. As the static lingered on the screen for only a moment longer, it suddenly disappeared, revealing the visage of a young fourteen year old girl. Other than her acutely cherub-like face, she had lovely auburn hair that flowed over the back of her neck and shoulders like a fall of fire, as well as benign chocolate colored eyes that glittered brightly in their direction.

The junior high school student then stated, with a voice that sounded like an angelic or nymph, "Hi there, Onii-chan… How's my big brother doing?"

When Jounouchi saw this, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. _Shizuka… _he thought to himself. _Is that really you?_

Anzu's eyes widened as she commented, sharply, "Wait a minute—Did she just say big-brother?"

Honda exclaimed, suddenly leaning forward all of the way, "No _way_ Jounouchi could have a sister _that _cute!"

"It's been such a long time," the girl on the television continued. "To be honest, I wished I could see you in person, but…" she suddenly stopped, as if recollecting herself, "In any case," (she suddenly perked up, "I wanted you to see this so you wouldn't forget what I look like. I really wanted to see you too, but you're just so busy—and we live very far apart, so, it's very difficult."

As the young girl continued on through the screen of the monitor, Yuugi looked at Jounouchi and started, "Jounouchi, what is going—" he then stopped, when he noticed something about his friend that surprised him in a way. Jounouchi was staring directly at the video, with an expression Yuugi had never seen on him before—one that had a look of melancholy, sadness, and pain. Whatever it was, though, Yuugi didn't like it.

As Yuugi stared at the condition of his friend's visage, the voice on the television went on, "In any case, I had wanted to see your face for… well… at least once more, before, well… You know…"

When Jounouchi heard this, his body stiffened slightly. _Once more…?_ he thought to himself. _Shizuka…_ _Oh god…_

As Jounouchi was left with this new, ill-fated information, the girl on the television continued, "Don't worry though, if it pleases you to know, I _am _being moved to a new location; a place that says they have the resources to stall the process. You won't be able to write back to me until I get the exact address, but I'll be sure to tell you when I find out."

Jounouchi suddenly blinked when he heard this. _What?_ he thought. _A new location?_ That didn't add up—why was she being moved? Unless there was some free specific treatment (in which he completely doubted) he couldn't see any purpose for her relocating.

"Anyway, Onii-chan, please don't tell dad about this video; it's my only request. Take care of yourself, now! By-bye, Onii-chan." With that, the image of Jounouchi's little sister disappeared from the screen, leaving him to face his friends alone. For quite some time, an uncomfortable silence followed, Jounouchi's friends hesitating to ask Jounouchi what the meaning of that video tape was about, with their blonde companion sitting there, motionlessly, not saying a single world. However, the silence was soon, as just as easily broken, when Yuugi finally found the courage inside of him and questioned, "… … …Jounouchi-kun, what was that all about?"

Jounouchi remained in his exact same position, watching the static on the screen as if nothing had changed. Then, shortly, his gaze shifted to the floor and his head hung low, looking as though he was distressed in some way, which was followed by…

"… … … … My parents split up about six years ago. My father had lost his job, and had become abusive, so my mother left him, taking my sister with her. She would have taken me too, but…" he paused for a moment, looking as though he were hesitating. "Anyway, we live very far away from one another, so it's especially hard for us to communicate, but that's not what matters. My sister was born with a rare eye-defect." He paused in his words, and suddenly cringed. "With it," he continued, his voice shaking, "she will progressively loose her sight and later go permanently blind."

As Jounouchi paused again, Anzu's face fell and she bit her lip slightly. She then whispered, quietly, "Jounouchi… That's horrible…"

Bakura jumped in unexpectedly and asked, "What did she mean by _once more?"_

Jounouchi inhaled sharply, before he stated, quietly, "Meaning… … … The doctor has probably alerted her that it's nearly time. Her eyes are enclosing fast to the point where they will be impossible to repair."

Anzu grasped her breast and closed her eyes, a look of absolute pity on her face. _Jounouchi, _she thought, sadly. After Honda had nonchalantly leant forward and switched off the television (a look of some form of sadness on his own face), Yuugi looked back at Jounouchi and asked, "Is there nothing they can do?"

After hearing Yuugi's question, Jounouchi looked up towards the ceiling, and listlessly informed them, "Well… The doctor had once mentioned an elite medical team, located in Northern Germany—optic specialists—who have a fifty percent success rating of repairing her vision entirely, which is the best you can hope for now these days…" He then suddenly cringed, and while trembling slightly, said through a cracking voice, "But in order to have them come over here, or to ship her over there—no! To even as much as "pay" for the treatment itself is, well… I could _never _come up with that amount of money!" His slammed his hands down against the ground and screamed, tears falling from his eyes, "God _damnit! _I'm supposed to be her older brother! I should be helping her, _saving _her sight by giving her that treatment, but no! I can't! I'm totally and absolutely _pathetic!" _

He then shriveled down towards the ground, and broke into choked-sounding sobs, reducing himself to an extremely pitiful state right before his very own friends, who watched at him with vaguely similar expressions. However, as the young man continued crying, his pain consuming him to the very bone, someone behind him suddenly stood up. After standing there for a second or two, the figure then slowly yet casually walked on over, until he was standing right besides his blonde haired friend, placing a heavy yet gentle hand upon his shoulder. After suffering this abrupt form of contact, Jounouchi suddenly looked up, cocked his head backwards, and saw some familiar, yet uniquely seeming crimson eyes smirking right in his direction. Then, a deep, confident, yet encouraging tone of voice stated, in an almost merry way, "Cheer up Jounouchi—you're not pathetic at all…"

Jounouchi's eyes widened, just as the last of his tears fell from his retinas, slipped down his cheeks and disappeared into the carpet below. This was just so… surreal… It was hard to believe at first, but… He wasn't a fool. He knew exactly who he was talking to.

Understanding the impact he had just placed on his host's friend's shoulders with only the use of his presence alone, the other Yuugi smiled broadly, before he reached for Jounouchi's wrist and dropped a single item into his hand. Jounouchi blinked for a moment or two, before he looked down at his hand and noticed something shimmery and golden resting in the center of his palm. Understanding what his friend's other identity was implying, he looked back up his friend and started, "Now, Yuugi! Wait a minute—"

Ignoring his friend's pleas, his friend's other half held up one of the playing cards, and stated mechanically, "This card says that these chips are proof that you are a duelist—it doesn't say you need both of them. In addition, you _are _aware of the privileges given to the victor, right?"

Jounouchi blinked for a moment, obviously not knowing what Yuugi's second soul was talking about, and also not understanding where he was going with this in the first place. He then asked, confusion completely visible in his voice, "Uhhh… Privileges?"

The other Yuugi sighed briefly, but then held up another card—one that Jounouchi had missed earlier. This one featured what looked like a pile of treasure, overflowing from what looked like a wooden chest. He stated, his eyes boring into Jounouchi's, "There is a vast amount of prize money awarded to the winner of this tournament. With it, you _should _be able to pay for the treatment needed to save your sister, right?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened, taking in this information with no extra effort at all. _Vast… prize…?_ he thought to himself.

However, as Jounouchi continued digesting these new facts, Honda suddenly leant forward and stated, "Yuugi—you can't be serious! There is no way Jounouchi could ever hope to win that tournament and get the prize money! Even if he tried his hardest, the chances are just too slim! It's not just crazy, Yuugi; It's insane!"

Jounouchi (having similar opinions) looked up, and awaited his friend's upcoming comment.

Yami no Yuugi stared at his friends calmly, with calculating crimson eyes, not saying a single word. He then looked over at the window, and stared up at the clouds listlessly, watching as the floated within the sky outside. Another moment passed, before he looked back over at his friends, shrugged once and then murmured ingenuously, "… … Well… We _do _have a week."

* * *

Jounouchi promptly returned to the Kame-Turtle Game Shop within the same hour when he had viewed Shizuka's message. It was easy enough to come here: his father had gone out drinking early (just as he did day in and day out) which was less of a hassle that Jounouchi normally had to put up with. He had a duffel slung over his shoulder, carrying all of the necessary sleep-over supplies (which included his tooth-brush, toothpaste, a new change of clothes and a pair of pajamas, as well as few other things), and his I² Collectible Tin Box, which contained his entire Magic and Wizards card collection. 

But the time for playing games for sheer fun was over. No, he had a new purpose to battle now—he had no choice.

All the times when he had played with Yuugi at school, altering his deck with only the satisfaction of hoping to overthrow his trio-colored haired friend—gone they were. If he was going to win the prize-money for his sister's eyes, he needed to get serious. Battling Yuugi wouldn't be enough—no doubt about that. He knew, that in order to get through this, he needed to build a better deck—a universal deck—one which could handle other people's strategies and trump-cards, and this was something he never thought he would ever be capable of successfully pulling off.

As he entered the shop (the door was conveniently open) he automatically noticed that it was completely empty—not a soul was in sight, and the shelves were stripped clean, no product of any kind topped within their panels.

That was another complication. Without Yuugi's grandfather to run the place (or, at least with his body in it's current condition) the store had to be temporarily closed down. In fact, just recently, Yuugi had gone off with his mother to visit his grand-father's unconscious form in the hospital—Yuugi purposely leaving the video camera locked up in his closet, volume set on mute so his grand-father's infuriated shouts and yells couldn't be heard as they left. **(A/N 3)** This may have seemed selfish at first (and Yuugi was never that cruel to his family), but the last thing he wanted in life was his mother to know about everything that had happened between him and Pegasus, which not only included the condition of his grandfather, but also the concept of the Millennium items, his other self and the Games of Darkness; all in which his mother would probably scream or faint merely from hearing about.

Anzu and Honda had also gone. Anzu still hadn't given up on her dream as a dancer, and had gone off to catch a few job interviews in order to save up for dance school in America. In addition, summer had just started, so Anzu was free to get a job without worrying about the school's restrictions. Honda had left on a totally unrelated matter. Minutes before Jounouchi's departure, Honda's sister had called him up, in order to inform her younger brother that she was going on a date with her boy-friend, and she needed someone to look after Johji for her. After hearing this form of news, (which was never, ever pleasant—as proved from previous meetings with Hiroto's hellish little imp of a nephew) Honda was thoroughly pissed—however, when it came to facing the terrifying wrath of his older female sibling, he just didn't have the guts. With a depressed and gloomily expression, Honda grudgingly took the job of baby-sitting his nephew and (shockingly) left before anyone else. Last but not least, after noticing the trend of his fellow friends and not wanting to seem rude by staying, Bakura left right after Anzu—saying he had homework to complete and an upcoming exam to focus on.

So, here was Jounouchi, all alone within the premises of the Mutou residence, having finally ascended the stairs and entered, using the hide-a-key Yuugi had told him about in order to enter his home.

Knowing he had a good half an hour before Yuugi got home, he dropped his duffel back at the floor of the entrance, tramped on over and flopped stomach down on the sofa, sighing listlessly for a moment. _What a day, _he thought to himself. After laying on the couch for a moment, he slowly brought up his wrist and glanced at the time. It read 5:03 PM. He recalled Yuugi mentioning that he and his mother would probably be back at 5:30 at the very latest. Groaning for a moment, he nonchalantly rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling, frowning, wondering exactly how _long_ he would have to wait.

Then, suddenly, in the midst of the silence, along side with the ticking of the clock—he suddenly heard something that didn't quite fit the otherwise hushed picture.

… … … … … _Click._

Moaning slightly (wondering briefly if Yuugi had come back early—heh, he was hopeful) he flipped himself over and stared at the direction of where the sound had originated, coming face to face with the television set. The black screen gradually faded away, static slowly appearing in its place, accompanied by the sound of it's slowly inclining charisma.

Blinking for a moment, Jounouchi sat up slowly, standing up off from the sofa glanced over his shoulder and called out, "Yuugi… Are you there…?"

His only response was the soft murmur of the wind (blowing just outside the window) alongside with the faint sound of the presence of urban environment. Jounouchi blinked once… twice… three times, and then looked back over at the television and stared at it suspiciously. _What the heck?_ he thought to himself. Confusion hit him, and as it continued to flourish within his mind, he suddenly caught notice of something that this particularly capture his fancy.

The room had grown considerably darker, looking as though it was a necessity of the night, but the sun hadn't even set yet. Mists of red, blue and purple were leaking in through the cracks of the doors and windows, appearing like ghosts or restless spirits as told from "Tales from the Crypt."

Now, everyone Jounouchi had ever been well-acquainted with in life knew very, very well that he was dead scared of crap like this, and while only in the company of himself—_judging_ himself—he decided that he wasn't about to stick around. Jounouchi slowly backed away from the weird apparitions, but when another mirage-like mist appeared from directly behind him, he suddenly cried out and bolted for the nearest door.

Once he had reached his salvation (nearly running into it for that matter) he grasped the door-knob with his left hand, hoping to escape the room—

Now, apart from the fact that it was apparently locked (almost as if crone steel had melted over both it and the door), the door-knob suddenly glowed a bright crimson/red color, glowing radiantly within the darkness. When that happened, Jounouchi screamed as the brass of the device burned through his skin and flesh, seemingly setting it on fire. He quickly retracted his hand, grabbing it and cradling it with his other, and stared at the doorknob in pure horror. After gazing upon the instrument of his pain, he then looked down at the end of his limb, expecting to see some major degree burns, but was shocked to see that it was perfectly fine.

Yet, the fact that there had just been pain was still there—the aftermath of the suffering clearly evident as his palm and fingers throbbed slightly, the sensation making itself clear even as it faded away.

Jounouchi slowly backed away from the door, knowing very well that that option was slashed, but suddenly jumped when he heard the sound of another click. He then looked back over at the television, and noticed that the VCR had now switched on as well (the tiny red bulb lighting up on the device), the word "play" appearing in the left corner of the television screen in bright, white, capital, bold letters. Jounouchi stared at it, curiously, but his eyes widened as the word play was replaced with the number four. Four switched to three… Three switched to two… Two switched to one, and then…

The static disappeared as quickly as it had come, and a familiar and most unwanted face appeared on the screen, causing Jounouchi's eyes to widen at the sight of him.

Vermillion chestnut colored eyes leered out at Jounouchi from a lair of platinum silver hair, as a seemingly friendly and benign voice cooed out, "_Hello,_ Jounouchi-boy!"

Jounouchi staggered backwards, ultimately shocked, not believing that this was happening. Memories from the previous night hit his mind like an dropping anvil (while sharing the same amount of impact, as it seemed) and fear clenched his heart, not knowing exactly what to expect from this.

After relishing that reaction from the young blonde, Pegasus J. Crawford then leaned forward, and while entwining his fingers together, commented enthusiastically, "I am so delighted to meet Yuugi's most trusted friend and companion—'course, anyone who's a friend of Yuugi is a friend of _mine_! That is, if you go by "my" definition _friend _anyway." He then gave out a hearty laugh, causing Jounouchi's jaw to drop.

Then, finally being able to recollect himself, Jounouchi shook his head, then looked back sourly at the television, and commented with an offensive tone of voice, "What the _hell _is this?"

Upon hearing this, Pegasus blinked for a moment, before abruptly changing his mood from "confused" to a more pouting expression. He sighed for a moment, before shaking his head and murmuring, "My, my, _my_… Such vulgar choice of words—didn't your father ever have the mind to teach you any manners while talking to an adult?" Then, his eyes then looked up slightly, as if something came to him. He then let out a single laugh before drawling, "Oh yes, of course… He isn't the typical model parent, now is he?" He laughed darkly, just as Jounouchi stared, open mouthed at the man before him, but then took something into account. Now, apart from the fact of being in total shock that the television was speaking to him in real time, Jounouchi had finally caught on to the fact that this man was talking trash about him and his family. After that had sunk in, he took to shaking with rage for a moment, before he balled his fists, and barred his teeth. Then, while glaring at the man before him, he growled out, "You… You… You frigg'n _lunatic!_ How _dare_ you!"

Pegasus took his moment to smile innocently at the young man before him, just as the ferocious blonde continued shouting, "What do you _want!_ Why are you _contacting_ me like this? Do you want _my soul_ too, is _that_ it?"

Pegasus once again laughed (harder than last time), as if he found this whole situation to be rather entertaining. Then, calming himself down slightly, he said, in an amused tone, "Oh, no! That's not it at all!" Pegasus leant forward again, and pointed directly at Jounouchi. He stated, "Look, son—I'm just here on… hmmm… (he paused, as if pondering for a moment) let's say—some "business"—okay?"

Jounouchi's expression faltered slightly, while stating out mindlessly, "Business?" He then shook his head (trying to come back to Earth again) before he glared back out at the silver haired man and hissed, "What do you mean by that, you creep?"

Pegasus chuckled for a moment, before he said, "You have something I _need_, Jounouchi-boy—or perhaps, in view of the circumstances, should I refer to you as _Mr. _Jounouchi? Then again… I personally believe that it would perhaps be more suiting to proceed with—"

Jounouchi, becoming extremely irritated with Pegasus effortlessly equivocating from the point, shook dangerously for a moment, Pegasus mindlessly continuing on with his erm… "interesting" choice of dialogue, before he exploded with rage, slamming his hands down on the coffee-table (which was stationed between the sofa and the TV) and roared, "_What the hell do you want!"_

Pegasus's stopped talking all at once. His eyes narrowed slightly and a small grin formed on the bottom of his face, his lips curled into a malevolent sneer.

"Your loyalty, son… I want your _loyalty_."

This statement caused a rift of silence to flow between the irritated young blonde and the "happy-go-lucky" tyrant. The very message seemed to hover for a moment before it slowly but surely sunk into Jounouchi's infuriated haze. _My…_ "_loyalty?" _thought the blonde. After this information had registered itself into Katsuya's mind, Jounouchi stared inertly at the television for just a moment longer, before he cringed and took that particular moment to scream at the television once more. "Are you freaking _stupid?_" he spat! "Do you really believe that I would just abandon my friends for you? Is that what you are suggesting I do, you dirty mother f—"

Before Jounouchi could finish, a beam of light shot out from the television, and hit Jounouchi in the side of the face, causing him to cry out and tumble backwards, falling down on his backside, Pegasus smirking sardonically as this occurred. As Jounouchi recovered from that physical (yet seemingly magical) blow, Pegasus waved his index finger back and forth, tsking him in a way a parent does a naughty child. He then explained, in a snobbish way, "What did I tell you about language young man? Listen, as long as this video tape is running, I have only one rule—_control _yourself."

Jounouchi slowly looked up, and stared bitterly at the television, wishing more than anything that he could just reach into the screen, grab Pegasus by the neck with both hands and proceed with strangling him—but knew very well that that was impossible. However…

Then, coming up with a more practical solution, Jounouchi shook his head slightly, narrowed his eyes and growled, "I don't have to put up with this."

Pegasus looked at him oddly, and asked, "_Huhh?"_

Jounouchi sat up off the ground, treaded over to the television and slowly knelt down before it. With a taunting smile on his face, he stated self-righteously, "See you in the waste basket, Pegasus!"

Pegasus responded by merely raising a single eyebrow.

Then, without saying another word, Jounouchi reached for the eject button of the VCR and pressed his index finger up against it.

Nothing happened. The cassette was still in, and was running smoothly inside the VCR.

Jounouchi noticed this and hissed, "What the—?" That was odd… Why wasn't the tape coming out? Was something wrong with it? As he stared at it, dumbstruck, Pegasus sighed and leant back in his chair, casually folding his arms behind his head, waiting for patiently for Jounouchi, who, in the meantime, pressed the button once again, hoping for it to come out as it should have (perhaps he didn't hit it hard enough?)—

Once more, nothing happened.

Jounouchi (becoming severely agitated with this whole mess) let out a growl, and continued hitting it in a last-ditch effort, Pegasus watching as he did so, almost spitefully. Giving up on that option, he then tried the exact same maneuvers with both the stop button and then the power button, hoping for some kind of reaction—_any_ kind of reaction—but the film continued on.

Bringing his hand up to his face and yawning slightly, Pegasus looked back at Jounouchi and stated, in a bored sounding expression, "Haven't we had enough of this, already?"

Jounouchi looked at him with angry eyes and hissed, "Will you _shut up_, already!" Running out of ideas and fast, he reached into the cassette compartment of the VCR, and tried to pull the tape out manually. While putting elbow grease and back-power into his (futile) attempts, Pegasus, on the other hand, looked out to the side, and peacefully hummed the tune 'Song of Norway,' continuing to wait for the young blonde. However, as Jounouchi continued grunting and groaning with his efforts to pry the video tape out of the slot, his ambitions were slowly but surely waning into dust.

Shortly, after finishing the second verse of his little "song" (which was around the time Jounouchi stopped and stared at the television with utmost pain) Pegasus looked back at Jounouchi, smirked and asked, in a cheerful tone of voice, "So, have you decided to hear me out yet?"

Jounouchi (still pretty mad that he had failed to remove the tape) roared, "In your _dreams!"_ Running out of ideas and fast, Jounouchi looked all over the room, before he noticed the extension cord, poking out of the television and sticking into the electrical socket on the wall. Wondering if he even had a chance, he was about to take a single step towards it, when Pegasus continued:

"Oh, Jounouchi-boy. You're just so "desperate!" And yet with all this happening, you still haven't caught on to the gravity of this situation…"

When Jounouchi heard these words, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He then slowly looked back over towards the television and asked, confusion clearly visible in his voice, "… … … … What…?"

Pegasus's face effortlessly morphed into one displaying an extremely vile smirk, before he asked, in poison-honey sounding voice, "Haven't you noticed _why_ you are viewing this or even _how_ you even received this message?"

Jounouchi was about to throw it in his face again (and he was that close, too) before he suddenly realized that something didn't quite add up. That was…

_How?_ He thought. _How did I get this tape? I don't remember how—it wasn't delivered to me in any special way! All I did was watch Shizuka's message and—"_

That revelation hit Jounouchi like an arrow through the heart, and nearly had the same effect as well. His eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat, realizing the painful, cold truth. It… It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. How could he have… _No… _he thought. _No!_ _How…_ _How can that… _

Yet within all of his fear, he couldn't deny it.

Pegasus's message. It was on _the tape!_ Pegasus's message was recorded on _Shizuka's_ tape!

Then, as if reading his own mind, Pegasus began in a sing-song voice that quickly transformed into one of a nasty tone, "That's right! I have your oh-so-precious, little sister in _my_ custody…"

At these words, Jounouchi practically exploded with unrivaled rage. Staring at Pegasus aggressively, he held his fist out and screamed, "_You freaking_ _BASTARD!_ How _dare _you—" Before the adolescent blonde could continue, however, another beam of light had shot out from the television, this time hitting Jounouchi in the center of his abdomen, making him tumble forward, heavily landing on the ground with a thud while clutching his stomach. As Jounouchi gasped for air, Pegasus stared at him and sneered, "You just never learn, do you? Young man, if I have to tell you to hold your tongue once more, I am liable to get angry—so keep those dirty words to _yourself."_

Jounouchi looked back at the television furiously, yet was unable to stop tears from forming in his chocolate colored eyes. Dear God… What had he _done?_ His little sister… His most precious family member and _friend_… He had completely dismissed her existence from his mind for so many years, not expecting anything to happen, and now, right when she needed him the most, things had only gotten worse for the both of them.

Still… Where the hell was she? What was Pegasus planning to do with her? Moreover, why would he even kidnap her in the first place? It didn't make any logical sense…

After watching Jounouchi beat himself up mentally (and taking in some form of pleasure from it), Pegasus's leaned back, and explained, in a dull expression, "As I speak, your little sister is presently being transported to Duelist Kingdom—" Jounouchi opened his mouth, looking ready to say something, when Pegasus looked Jounouchi dead in the eye and informed him, "—Oh, don't worry! Not with any _excessive_ force…"

Jounouchi stiffened slightly, but before he could even part his lips, Pegasus added in:

"… However…" Pegasus's eyes narrowed. "How long do you believe this _special treatment_ will last, hmmm?"

After Pegasus delivered that threatening message, Jounouchi's heart stopped completely. The color vanished from his face, and his glance averted to the ground, as he slowly began to understand the cold, painful, undeniable truth. As much as he could argue with Pegasus, as much as he could call him names, put him down, and even threaten to kill him—in the end, _Pegasus_ was the one who had Shizuka with him. _Pegasus_ was the one who had her life in his hands, and _Pegasus_ was the one to decide what he would do with it.

While staring at the result of his most recent _work_, Pegasus beamed sadistically, watching as Jounouchi contemplated over the facts he had just delivered, completely and arrogantly satisfied with himself. After a moment of this, however, Pegasus then continued, "Anyway, don't think I am unaware of Yuugi inviting you over to the kingdom…"

Hearing this, Jounouchi looked back over at Pegasus (his face stern and cold) and asked, as calmly as he could, (for he didn't want to piss Pegasus off any more than he had) "… …Are you just suggesting that I abandon my little sister like this? All the way across the world. And with _you?_" He tensed up for a moment, before and passionately began to say, "Look, I don't give a—ahhh… a "care" about that—" Pegasus raised a single eyebrow in response to Jounouchi as he fought to his control his language, "—But know _this!_ I'm _coming_ for her, and _nothing_ you say or do will stop me and—"

The sound of an older man laughing stopped Jounouchi in mid-sentence. He ceased in his otherwise dramatically sounding speech, in order to observe Pegasus more carefully as he asked, obviously confused, "Wh-What…? What are you laughing at…?"

Pegasus laughed once more before he spoke, cunningly, "Heh—now _that's _amusing!"

Once that was said, Jounouchi stared absolutely befuddled at Pegasus (wondering where exactly this freak going with this anyway) just as the silver-haired king leaned all the way forward and began to explain, matter-of-factly, "Listen, Jounouchi-boy—I'm not going to try anything. I'm not stopping you from coming to my island—go and duel to your heart's content. I don't care! After all—" his eyes narrowed maliciously, "You, being such a _responsible_ older brother and all, should at least get a shot to try to get her back from me—" As Jounouchi shook with rage, (Pegasus was really starting to piss him off), the creator of Magic and Wizards suddenly looked off in a different direction for a second or two, before looking back at Jounouchi and informing him, "Anyway—tape's about finished. Your little sister certainly takes up a lot of room—she must love you "so" _much_…"

When Jounouchi heard this, his blood ran completely cold. Was Pegasus suggesting what he thought he was? Was he going to— _No… _he thought, _He can't— _He reached out for the television and cried, "No, wait! Don't—"

"Oh! Don't worry about a thing! We'll talk later—in the meantime…" Pegasus looked Jounouchi dead in the eye and threatened, "…Play the good sport… And don't mention a _word_ of this to Yuugi-boy." Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "—You may tell others if you feel you must—just as long as the information isn't leaked to him. If he find's out about this, well," Pegasus narrowed his eyes and stated, in a dead-pan voice, "You know very well about what I am capable of… Farewell…"

With that, there was one last click, and Pegasus disappeared from the projection television within a fraction of a second, leaving nothing but static upon the television screen. The shadows around the room slowly dissipated, leaving as if they hadn't been there in the first place, completely abandoning Jounouchi within the Mutou residence, leaving him to reflect on everything that had happened…

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** In the manga, the original name for "Duel Monsters" was "Magic and Wizards." I don't know why exactly they changed it (perhaps it was for merchandising—crap, even Japan doesn't know their limits to shame, sheesh!) so don't bother asking me.

**Author Note 2 –**Yes, it is no longer in Pegasus's point of view. That was only for the prologue, I am afraid, although, I do appreciate the comments I received on it—(insert anime happy face). Anyway for the rest of the trip—it's all in the third person. Why? Because! (not meant to be continued—just really hates when people alter the first person, again and again and again—and really doesn't want to do that every-time her story required a scene change—Geese!).

**Author Note 3 –** If you have read my fiction Before R. A. Project chapter three, you would know about what is going on. Look, you don't "have" to read the bloody fiction, all you have to do is click on the link and read author note number two, on chapter three at the very bottom of the page, for more information. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

**Random Note: **'Kay… That was one freaking long chapter. (wipes the sweat off of her forehead) Daaaamn… I never thought it would be that lengthy when I planned it—but I am sure you're all quite happy. (smiles) Anyway, we didn't get the dog like we planned (my parents had "second thoughts" and decided against it—so confusing). That's okay though—it just means I have less to clean up when I do house-work. Ha-hah-hah… Anyway… Enjoy. (gives you the thumbs up) 


	3. Chapter 2: Beyond Hell's Rubicon

**Author Note:** Okay, I noticed that it's been like a whole couple of years since I updated this particular fiction, and since it is on my list of things to do this winter break, I figured I'd update it. Now, I know some of you are thinking about my polls. I am working on those two fictions, both _Tasukete! _and _The Devil and Miss Mazaki._ I'm just deciding on how to effectively write them with the proper results and plot-twists that I want so its honestly going to take a while. I'm a very fastidious person when it comes to my little fic-ies—and you are just going to have to find something else on this hole of a site to amuse yourselves until I decide to update.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the dubbing for Battle City, the Doma Saga and all the others (excluding Duelist Kingdom—that one I admit, was dubbed in a satisfactory matter—at least for the first few episodes) would have been done at "least" adequately.

* * *

**Plot:** Alternate Universe! (Duelist Kingdom) When the unity and bond of Yuugi and his friends begins to worry him, Pegasus decides to increase the stakes of his dreaded tournament in hopes of severing it. However, by doing so, he was completely unaware that he would break his own heart by shattering one belonging to that of a fourteen year old girl.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Action Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Pairings:**

Shizuka/Pegasus  
Pegasus/Cyndia (hinted)

* * *

**Warning:** T(PG-13) (Parents Strongly Cautioned) For cursing, drug use, and implications of suicide.

* * *

_-Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)

* * *

  
_

Thorns of a Red Rose  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**  
"Beyond Hell's Rubicon"

* * *

"Okay, now after you play that particular card in the defensive status, I fully recommend putting this particular monster or something with similar offensive points into play. That way you can obtain a chance of killing some points and gaining an early lead."

"Yeah… I kind of figured…"

"However, that often won't be enough… Clever duelists often put trap or quick activation magic cards behind the ranks to ensure that their monster is protective, so that's where your crimson ninja will come into play and then—"

"But Yuugi! If that monster's effect can only be flip-summoned how can I activate it with another monster on the field?"

"—so in order to do that, you'll obviously be… required to… … … … … Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked up from categorizing his monster cards (Yuugi made it clear that he needed to remember the monster's element, level and status, so he could wield that in possible confrontations) and quickly asked (or just shouted in the exact same context) _"What?_ What is it?"

Mutou Yuugi's eyebrows raised abruptly at this response, (Was it just him, or did Jounouchi actually seem… "edgy" right now?) before he looked back at the cards and stated, "You seem a little tense right now—not that it's bad or anything, it's just that—"  
"Just what?"

Yuugi bit his lip and refrained from saying anything. It was strange… Jounouchi was acting a whole lot different from the state he was yesterday. How could it be that someone like this, who was so upbeat, inspired and at some points, incorrigibly annoying was someone in no way like himself within the time slot of eight hours ago?

* * *

While Jounouchi sat lifelessly in front of the television, as if there was nothing else of interest for him to attend to or even as much as think about, Yuugi slowly opened the door, a complacent smirk on his features. "Jounouchi…" he began in a teasing but friendly voice, "I'm _going_ to tell Anzu you ate some of her cup-cakes _again…"_

Not noticing the state of his friend at first, Yuugi merely brushed past him, walked over to his room and withdrew the digital Panasonic camcorder. Twisting a nob on the back of it (that controlled the volume), and smiling at an image of his grandfather (who stared him with a vehement expression, tapping the edge of his fingers on the three by four SD preview frame on the edge of the video recorder), "Hello grandpa, we're back!"

"_The joy…" _Sugoroku spoke through clenched teeth. Although he was infuriated that his own grand-son would treat him like some sort of inanimate object (being the equivalent of a cash-machine and card vendor was bad enough) deep down, he couldn't help but relish in the fact that he actually had "a voice" again.

Sensing his grandfather's resentment with not much difficulty, Yuugi smiled sheepishly, but felt a gush of guilt rush through him. Aside from the fact that what he did was wrong but necessary, it still wasn't fair that his grandfather had to go through all of this—especially when he originally had the power to avoid this whole incident all together. Had he had had influence over that other presence in his soul, he might have been able to negotiate with Pegasus without him taking such drastic measures to get collateral over him. But in the end, he had let it all slip through his fingertips, and here was the result.

And believe it or not, that wasn't the only challenge he had before him. Other than the just the fact that the place (wherever it was) that housed his grandpa's soul was now a vacant lot, there was also the matter of _the lie_ he had to tell and maintain for anyone else who wasn't there at the time of the incident—including his _mother._

Presently, the woman who bore him, nurtured him and cared for him was now in hysterics for the wellbeing of her husband's father _and_ the one who actually _managed _who hold their family together while the family patron was away on business. Then again… it was probably better to tell her that granddaddy was in a coma due to food poisoning, rather than telling her that his soul now dwelled in that of a ordinary inanimate videocassette. Furthermore, he could only picture the look on her face if he had uttered out that the only way to get grandpa back in the flesh was through the good will of clinically insane American—who in which, had billions upon billions of US dollars at his disposal, had unlimited influence and authority, and then just happened to possess freaky-as-hell supernatural powers, blah, blah, _blah_—

…

—And then telling her that he had absolutely no choice but to participate in whatever Pegasus had planned for him and his grandpa, travel halfway around the world to deadly and dangerous territory (approximately one thousand miles away from their embassy) and possibly encounter yet another paranormal card challenge where his very life, body and soul could be forfeit without a second's hesitation.

Now that he thought about it, perhaps was there _was_ some truth in that old saying; "thing can't get worse." _Especially _when you already had your mother under the assumption that the situation wasn't as bad as it pretty much was, who even then, still thought that the hardships being endured were already cataclysmic at wits end.

_Heh._ Couldn't deny that, now could he?

Although, he had no idea how long the hospital would buy the fact that he just ate something bad. In fact, he was sure that within just a few hours, they would find out that there was something _seriously _wrong with his grandfather (and not related to malnutrition in the slightest) that would unfortunately be something that medical science couldn't explain. Hopefully, he and Jounouchi would be on the boat, well before his mother received the initial testing results. He could only _hope._

Placing the camcorder in the crook of his elbow, Yuugi then made his way back towards Jounouchi, (who knows? Perhaps Grandpa could help Jounouchi out with more pointers on dueling—he was the expert, after all) but found himself taken aback at the position of his best friend and dearest comrade.

Odd. Jounouchi was facing the TV again; looking as though he were watching it intently, but there was nothing but distorted static on the screen. Yet there his friend was, staring at it, looking as though he were lost in the very picture itself.

Observing this, Yuugi's brow-line then crunched slightly, wondering what was up with Jounouchi now.

Man… Was this another one of those stupid bets he made with Honda time and time again? How long could he look at VCR noise before his head started to hurt, maybe? But that would be stupid. Even Honda knew that Jounouchi lied about everything—and he could just as well say he was there for twenty-four hours and nothing happened. Then Yuugi took a closer look.

The look on Jounouchi's face was one of pain, sadness and… was that _anxiety?_ That didn't make any sense. Jounouchi was the most buoyantly happy individual he had ever come across—why was he looking so downright pathetic? Furthermore, what could Jounouchi possibly have to worry about? Didn't he and his other self make it clear that they would help Shizuka together? Heck, the idea of cooperation among friends always riveted and encouraged Jounouchi—probably a degree even higher than Honda and Anzu (…maybe). Come on, he already knew the situation and knew full well that there was a reasonable solution in sight. With that said, what could possibly have put him in this pitiable condition?

Slowly walking up to him, Yuugi approached carefully (wondering if Jounouchi was something unstable) and hesitantly inquired, "… Jounouchi-kun?"

The response was not was he expected. Jounouchi suddenly spun around to face his friend, and upon seeing him, his face paled. Noticing this and being somewhat stunned by this response (what was going _on_?) Yuugi opened his mouth and began, "Jounouchi—what did you—"

"_Did you see anything?" _Jounouchi harshly barked, not even letting him finish.

Yuugi started for a moment, before nervously responding as if on reflex, "What are you talking about? I only just—"

Not even waiting, Jounouchi suddenly charged up to him and grabbed Yuugi by the jacket and roughly pulled him up to eye-level. He then mercilessly demanded, "_Tell me _and be_ damn honest! _What did you _first see_ when you _walked in?"_ Yuugi watched Jounouchi shake from head to toe, and felt his sense of alarm reach its peek. For although the Jounouchi in front of him looked like he was going to fall to pieces at any second (probably depending on his response) he also looked ready to lash out at him the second the opportunity arose.

Yuugi (fidgeting in his grip) exclaimed helplessly, "I don't know! I just came in like a second ago—and saw you staring at the TV! That's it—I _swear!"_

Jounouchi continued to stare at him harshly, looking almost as if he didn't believe him. But after a second of this, the unease in his eyes began to decrease, and eventually left Jounouchi Katsuya seeing the position he was in… looking like he was going to slaughter his very own best friend. His eyes suddenly widened, acknowledging this and without wasting a single second, he pulled back as far as he could, dropping Yuugi quickly but not very gently to the ground.

He then stood there, confused and bewildered with what had just happened.

For the longest time, nothing was said. Yuugi regarded Jounouchi oddly, but not without some form of worry. After all, the vibes Jounouchi was giving off were something akin to the times when his best friend used to be one of his many tormentors earlier that very same year. But considering the amount of time between the point where Jounouchi resolved his ills and changed for the better for both Yuugi and himself, and this very moment, there should be no way possible way (not after all they went through together) that his block-headed companion would randomly decide to change back and re-embrace those horrible times.

There was no getting around it. Something… was _up. _

And while Yuugi began to contemplate of this newly found information, Jounouchi was having some feelings of his own and completely struggling wit htat.

_What… what did I just do..?_ He moaned slightly, not believing that he done something so inhumanly reckless (even for _his_ standards).

How? How could he do this… this horrible thing? After all Yuugi had done for him, like standing by his side when he had been assaulted by Ushio, saving his hide and sanity from his former brawling mate Hirutani, reviving his grandfather's companion's state of mind during that fiasco at the domino museum (whom, if he didn't—would probably have had his guts for garters), as well as hundreds of other things they had been through together—

—yet here he was—staring at his friend's helpless form on the ground—in a position that didn't look like he would hesitate to further his pursuit initiated by his rage and terror. He had nearly succeeded in physically hurting his best friend, and had treated him as if he wasn't a priority to him at all. He cringed. How could he? How could he, god _damn-it!_

After a somewhat lengthy amount of time when by, Yuugi took that as his cue to slowly stand up, Jounouchi responding by quickly turning away, not wanting to face his friend. Yuugi, regaining some of his composure, took that as his cue.

"Jounouchi—what was _that _all about?"

His best friend didn't look at him, and Yuugi watched as he shook in anger, and looking even somewhat… guilty for what he had done. Yuugi pressed on, "…Jounouchi-kun?"  
Knowing that the inevitable was coming (something had to be said), Jounouchi slowly looked at Yuugi, opened his mouth and began, "Yuugi… I… I only—"

But then a sudden recollection stopped him dead, and Pegasus's words haunted his memory.

"_Play the good sport, and don't mention a word of this to Yuugi-boy. You may tell others as you wish, just as long as you can be sure that the information isn't leaked to him. For if he finds out about this, well… You know very well what I am capable of."_

As Jounouchi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Yuugi asked inquisitively, much to his best mate's chagrin, "Yes? What were you saying, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi, realizing how close he was coming towards revealing what he knew he couldn't, began churning over all the possible alternate explanations he could give. … When nothing came to mind, he decided to go with the perfect (Jounouchi) solution to the problem, and began to play it my year.

"Uh, uhh—I was just _kidding!" _He then let out brawling, happy-seemingly laughter, making Yuugi stare at him, with a completely dumbfounded expression. He then reached down, and pulled his friend up, taking that very opportunity to ruffle Yuugi's hair, Yuugi putting on a very annoyed and even something of a sour look in the prime of it (he absolutely _hated_ it when people made his unfortunately bestowed height even more obvious than it actually was) and chuckled. "I mean _seriously_—you should have seen your face! Want me to send you a Polaroid? Mheh-heh-_heh..."_

If that was the only excuse Jounouchi could give, it was the fundamentally the worst as well. For Yuugi, knowing his friend, very,_ very_ well, raised a single eyebrow and began, in a nagging tone, "Jounouchi, you don't _really_ think that I'll simply buy a bluff as on-the-spot and poorly planned as that one, not after all those times I watched you play poker with Hon—"

Jounouchi wouldn't let him finish. "Anyway—" he rubbed his hands together, and put on a sort o devious expression, "How about those cupcakes that Anzu left behind; you don't think she'll mind if I eat just _one_ more, will yah?"

With that, Jounouchi moved into the kitchen instantly—halting any chance for Yuugi to rationalize the reality of the situation.

* * *

As he entered the kitchen, Jounouchi quickly shut the door behind him, and then slammed himself up against it, his head hanging low in shame.

Biting his lip and narrowing his eyes, he growled and pouted on how perfectly he had molded himself into that sick, mind-screwing son of a bitch's ideals.

"_Your –_loyalty-_ son, I want you loyalty."_

He cringed for a moment, feeling his self-loathe feed off of those words. Pegasus had certainly done a smart thing (bad, evil—but very clever on his part—no getting around that) by choosing him. _Him_; Yuugi's right-hand bodyguard, and one of his most loyal, trusted and cherished companions.

And Jounouchi knew that very well.

And much to his chagrin, Pegasus somehow knew their connections, and because of that information, he had basically, then and there, became Pegasus's secret attack-dog, and out of Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, himself and Bakura… he was the only one who knew of it, and he alone now had to relentlessly suffer for it.

How could he have let this happen? And how could he, an ally, a _friend_, stand for this nonsense without fighting back? Seriously! What was keeping him at bay from just storming over to Pegasus's castle and showing that pompous son of a bitch exactly who's—

"_I wanted to see you at least one last time."_

As his beloved little sister's words echo through his mind he clenched his fist and felt the inside of this throat immediately tighten.

He remembered. Remembered why he had to go along with all of this crap. It wasn't like he really had much choice. And with that, he couldn't stop himself from releasing a few choked sobs that had been bursting to come out, and he felt the muscles of his tensing body give out completely. He slumped down against the side of the kitchen and with what little strength he had, he buried his face into his hands letting out a few hushed cries, just when tears were finally let loose.

_Shizuka, _he thought, sadly, his heart showing him no mercy in the slightest.

He had no choice. He _had_ to do this—and anything else he could try would never justify the means. Either way, he was going to turn out to be the same—a selfish individual fighting for one side and only one.

_But it's so wrong,_ he thought, continuously shunning himself for even thinking that there was a reason to defend his rationalization towards his predicament. For he knew that even if he did manage to meet up with his dearest sister again—there would be no forgiveness for what he had done—not in the eyes of Yuugi, his friends, and maybe even her. How could anyone be at all sympathetic towards one who had turned his back on a friend and left him to fend off his greatest battle all by himself?

He guessed he could only wish, hope and pray for the best for Yuugi, himself—

—and his sister, wherever she was now.

* * *

About two cities away, the head nurse of local hospital didn't dare to speak, or even to breathe, as the cool metal of the gun that was presently being pointed at her vitals pressed firmly against her neck, sending chills down her frame. The words cooperation and silence stilled echoed through her mind, and when it came to her survival, they were extremely important.

And not just for her, but for everyone in this ward—some who didn't even know what was going on.

Especially _her…_

She couldn't do anything to stop it. And she had done a lousy job preventing it. And even now, as she wanted to scream, to express concern to anyone who did not presently know of the situation to give the poor girl in the optic ward a fighting chance of escape—she knew that at this time, it would only make things worse for her and the intended target of these horrible men.

The gun suddenly jammed further into her neck, and the goon at her rear grunted, "Keep your breathing regular… Do three more intakes within five seconds and you won't see this slide by as easily as we promised."

Glancing back in his direction (but not turning around) she gave the monster behind her an extremely stiff look.  
It was truly extraordinary that this was happening—obviously not in a positive way—but the fact that these men were so organized, so precise, so uncouth and… well… _vile._ And the worst thing was… no one was doing a thing about it. Seriously? Was there no security? No decency in their town or community? She couldn't even begin to believe that every cop in the city district could have been bribed so bountifully. Of course, she had heard rumors of this city's corruption, but this was just plain sad. The men who had sworn an oath, to die for the city and the civilians within it, to protect it with everything they got, could not bring themselves to come to the aid of one little innocent girl because they said they had "other abnormalities to look into."

She then felt her skin prickle as she felt the breath of the wretched man behind her slowly come within closer proximity towards her. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she felt the repulsive voice chuckle for a moment, before it whispered sickly, "Now just pretend everything's okay, check the patient out just as you would with anyone else in a _standard_ situation," (she growled hearing this… knowing that this brute took pleasure with what he was doing) "and then everything will be back to normal and you and your colleagues will be home to see your families before super."

Before she could utter at form of protest, the doors suddenly opened as two other nurses (looking just as uneasy, if not more so than her) slowly began to escort the young auburn haired girl, who was clad in what appeared to be navy blue sweatpants, a pale yellow tank top, along with her pink pajama jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders. The patient, Kawai Shizuka—completely oblivious to everything happening, had a small meek yet charming smile on her lips as she stared out with a wondering expression ahead of her. The nurse cringed—not being comforted at all by the girl's candor. For she knew that even after all of this had come to pass, that she would never, ever, _ever _be able to forgive herself for not fighting back.

Now most people who were blind would have normally been able to sense something wrong, either through the tone of voices of the tense feeling of their footsteps (and as horrible as it was to think, the head-nurse almost wished that those circumstances had been initially met)—but the fact of the matter was that this girl had only become fully blind for about a month and a half—and had not completely adapted to using her other senses to their fullest. She completely lacked the proper traits of someone in her present state for the time being.

She shuddered for a moment, ashamed at herself for thinking such things. Before this had all happened—this girl had a fighting chance to recover her sight (within time of course) and her and her team at the local clinic had been with her to help her through her crisis every step of the way.

That all changed when the phone rang just hours ago, indicating an eight-o-five area code, obviously not a local call. Deciding it was jut a wrong number, she had mindlessly answered it.

She completely regretted it now.

After answering it, at first, she wasn't at all surprised to hear the voice on the other line. He spoke with a strong American accent and brutally kept integrating his own language into theirs at every chance he got. She almost felt somewhat disgraced, but kept it inside. He then continued on, saying that he had intended to take home someone very _important_ to him. At first, she had figured this man had a the wrong number (or was just some horrible, horrible prank call done in the state of some drunken stupor), for none of their patients were, related to or were even in league with any western societies. After all, everything was written down in their medical records (which had already been accessible, seeing how the book was right in front of her when he called) and she knew none of them had any relations (blood ties or not) with anyone in the states. She had responded, as politely as she could, given the circumstances, "I am sorry, sir, you must have called the wrong prefecture. There is no one here who has any connections to someone like yourself—I could punch you into Tokyo General Hospital and they might have more luck—"

The man had interrupted her on the spot, by letting out a huge amount of laughter (the nurse had scrunched her face, appalled by the rudeness of this man), before he suddenly collected his cool and spoke, his tone changing to that of an almost sadistic level.

"_**Are you sure, my dear? Her name is Shizuka Kawai, age 14, presently in the 8**__**th**__** Grade Student of Shogo Junior High. She's also the biological product of Yamasuda Jounouchi and Manami Kawai, if I am not mistaken."**_

From those words, the binder in her lap slid off the tops of her thighs and fell to the ground, creating an echo-y thunk sounding noise in which the head nurse paid no heed to as she stood up in a fright. Unable to collect herself, she stared into open space for a bit, realizing exactly how much this man knew about one of their patients, and one who had specifically claimed confidentiality from others in league with them (something about her mother's fear of the other side of her family—seemed plausible. After all, the woman had had a divorce due to some unsavory circumstances sometime ago). All in all, it was completely unthinkable. What motives could this man possibly have towards them?

Before she could even speak, the man continued and chuckled, "_**As I speak, my men are on their way to your clinic to seek an audience with the young lady I just referred to. They are there to escort her to my facility—and I do hope that we won't have too much trouble, mind you."**_

The nurse heard this, realizing exactly what this suspicious, and nothing short of _evil_ person was suggesting and began to protest, in an angry voice, "You horrible man—how could you even _think _that I'd just—"

"_**Oh, and one more thing. Just know that any futile attempt to call for assistance will be in vain. Right now, your telephone lines have been hacked, so you won't be able to call the authorities. Not that they will come in the first place. Also, know that I have taken the liberty to cancel the cell phone service of your staff for the next seventy-two hours. Lastly, should any of you attempt to call anyone else for a third party attempt, also know that we have line surveillance for the next week and we will successfully blot out any calls as we see fit. Furthermore, if this is leaked to anyone… well… just- **_**"think" **_**of the welfare of your patients and what's best for them in the long run."**_

The nurse lost her train of thought, hearing the infamous threat of this ludicrous individual and was deemed unable to enter even just the tiniest word of protest._** "Anywho, I'm sure you'll make the right choice, Miss Shimasaki… Oh, and tell Shizuka-girl that I just can't wait to meet her. After all, we are going to have so much fun! Tah-tah!**_**"**

With that, the line on the other end went dead, and while glancing down at her phone—the line that had previously been in use didn't leave even as much as a trace of even the tiniest bit of identification.

Remembering that dreaded call, the nurse shunned herself, not believing herself for allowing this insanity to happen without her even catching wind of it.

At that moment, her assailant smirked, and motioned towards two other goons to come and approach the child.  
Right when they came within respectable distance of her, one of them looked down upon her, and commented kindly, "Ahhh…. You must be little Shizuka-chan, yes?"

The red-haired girl smiled and answered genuinely, "That's right."

The guard gave out a pleasant laugh and Shizuka felt herself ease, while her escort's composures only worsened, but while the one on the girl's left looked like she wanted to throw up and strongly restrained herself from doing anything in the least bet rash, the other one looked so tense to the point where she looked like she wasn't going to be able to take this much longer. And this brought a sense of alarm for the head nurse. The guard then ceased in at least part of his charade and held out his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, child. I hope we will be able to provide good service."

Shizuka took his hand and answered, "I'm sure you'll do your best regardless, and I look forward to it."

Upon hearing this response, the guard's mouth twitched somewhat and his eyes widened, making his face look absolute ridiculous, and this made the head nurse come to a horrible realization.

_The bastard—he finds this situation funny. How could anyone be that cruel! _

But not everyone would take this information in without doing something drastic. For the nurse besides Shizuka, who had up to this point had been shaking and been rigid for minutes, couldn't allow herself to hold her anxiety in any longer. Just when she looked about ready to completely flip out, and opened her mouth looking ready to release something that could jeopardize them all (Miss Shimazaki saw this and paled, thinking, _No…)_—when at that moment, another one of those evil men (who appeared to be the tallest and bulkiest of them all) had grabbed her by the arm before she could make a sound, and then pressed a cloth to her mouth, silencing her.

As the nurse's struggling began to cease little by little, the supposedly charming guard, knowing that their situation could be compromised at any minute, smiled, stood up and said, while dusting off his jacket, "Well, the chauffeur is waiting just outside, and our flight will depart soon, so we really mustn't dilly-dally… Now, Shizuka-chan, if you'd follow me—"

Shizuka took this lie in very easily (to the point where her candor was almost pretty much pathetic), gave a single nod—then looked towards the direction of the head-nurse, yet was unable to see the fear and panic on her features. Then with a small yet charming smile on her face she bowed and stated, in an act of compassion, "Ms. Shimasaki—hopefully when I am cured, I'll be able to come back and see you and everyone else. You have all cared so much for me, _and_ my mother… and I would really appreciate to meet up with you once again in more befitting circumstances."  
The head nurse said nothing, even as the gun was jammed halfway up her neck (signaling her to give some sort of immediate response) and did nothing more but stare at her in sadness.

She was not one to lie with certain circumstances, even though something of that nature happened all the time. When parents were forced to leave their children in the O.R. under circumstances that were certain to tear them and remaining family members apart—or the single parent, dying of cancer who wanted the staff to tell their children that they will never leave them—she had always felt the need to keep her word—by never saying anything.

Was it because that she didn't think it was right? Because it was dishonest, perhaps? Or was it because—she really, honestly _wanted_ to believe that it was going to be all right in the end, for everyone.

She wanted to believe—especially now—even as this young girl's very life was in the hands of very shady characters—that something good would come out of it and most importantly, that she would be okay.

Realizing that, she hesitated for a moment, and then smiled softly and whispered, "… … … Yes… I would like that very much." Shizuka let out a small amount of laughter, as a single tear fell down the nurse's face. She then watched with a heavy heart as Shizuka turned away, and was lead outside. Watching as she entered the vehicle, sitting down in the seat, the guard besides her promptly closing the door and heading for the driver's seat. As it began to pull away, the guards, one by one, left their stations, leaving the hostages alone, many letting out a deep huge breath as the danger before them passed. The guard behind her pulled the gun away from, her head and sneered, "Well done, old maid. We thought you'd blow our cover for a moment."

The head stared at him bitterly, and then rushed to the aid of now unconscious nurse, who had been moved by the men into Shizuka's former room. The man behind her watched her as she went, smirking crudely, before he shouted out towards her:

"By the way—that lie you told; Pretty well thought for such short notice. Heck, I almost believed it myself."

The nurse stopped then in her tracks, then turned heal and shot him a death-like glare, and spoke, through dark and tainted words, "What would you know?" Ending the conversation then and there, she nonchalantly leaned down to check the nurse's pulse, just as the last of the guards vacated the hospital, never to be seen again.

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**The following is not meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.**

**Random Note:** Yeah, I know. About two thousand words shorter than the last one. Well, be thankful that you could get this much out of me. It is no easy feat to get almost seven thousand words per chapter, let me tell you (and this particular chapter was well over thirteen pages long). Also, Pegasus won't be such a bastard for the entire fic. I know he may seem a little devious now, and he should be, because its the duelsit kingdom saga, right? (suddenly reaches out and catches a flaming bottle of liquer that had been hauled in her direction) (shouts with a pissed expression) Hey, that's simple canon! Deal with it already! (throws it back, hair is blown back as an explosion in heard in the background) (then contines on as if nothing happened) Rest assured, he will feel something akin to compassion sometime before the end of the story. Anyway, that is all you shall hear from me on the matter. See you guys next update. (wink)


End file.
